Starting Over
by CeCdancer
Summary: When Hiccup finally wakes up from the battle with the Red Death, all he wants to do is spend some quality time with Toothless. However...with frantic Vikings, out of control dragons, and new emotions, how can he possibly find time? And also, what new obstacles are they going to have to face?
1. Changes

**Welcome to my second story, "Starting Over".**

**I hope you enjoy it as much/even more than my first one!**

**Shout out for Toothless is best: Happy Birthday! ;)**

* * *

_This is Berk._

_It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three…_

_Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless…_

_The people that grow here are even more so,_

_The only upsides are the pets…_

_While other places have ponies or parrots…_

_We have…_

_Dragons!_

* * *

Hiccup had finally woken up for the first time in three months…and after his first flight, he really just wanted to spend some quality time with Toothless. However, everyone else in the village had other plans…

"Hiccup! Why does this dragon keep following me?"

"Hiccup! Get this dragon away from me!"

"Hiccup! Help us!"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup groaned, "C'mon bud, let's get out of here," he said, quickly mounting onto Toothless' back. Toothless snorted and spread his wings, taking off in a matter of seconds. Cries of protest could be heard from the Viking's—

"Where is he going?"

"Stoick! What's happening?"

"Night Fury! GET DOWN!"

"Somebody stop him!"

Stoick sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Quiet down everyone! Give the boy some space!" he said, holding up his hands in an effort to stop the crowd.

No one budged, "Get going! Go back to your homes, nothing to see here," said Gobber, shooing everyone away.

The villagers groaned and reluctantly walked away-constantly glancing up into the sky, hoping that the chief's son would come back—which he was not. As everyone began departing, only the five teens remained, "Should we follow him?" asked Tuffnut.

Astrid bit her lip, "Normally I would say no…but I think we can change the rules just this once," she said, walking towards their dragons. The teens followed her, mounted their dragons, and took off—hoping they weren't too late to set things right with their new hero, and-hopefully-friend.

* * *

Toothless gracefully landed in the cove, while Hiccup not-so gracefully fell off of Toothless' back, "Stupid leg," he mumbled, shaking his half-leg in the air. Toothless gave Hiccup and apologetic look and nudged his stomach.

"Thanks bud," said Hiccup, leaning onto said dragon, "You're the best friend I could ever ask for," he yawned.

Toothless turned around and saw that his rider had fallen asleep. Toothless snorted and laid his head down on Hiccup's lap, wondering why his rider would need to sleep when he had just slept for so long already. Toothless shook his head…humans were interesting creatures.

…

Meanwhile, the other teens had landed on the top edge of the cove, where they proceeded to watch the duo with awe.

"Wow…" said Fishlegs.

"Wow, what?" asked Tuffnut.

"How did he keep a _Night Fury_ hidden? I mean it was right here under our noses! There were so many signs! I can't believe nobody noticed anything…" mumbled Fishlegs.

"Maybe it's for the best," said Astrid, "Who knows what would've happened if we had found out…" she said.

The other teens agreed, "Maybe you're right…" said Fishlegs.

"Hey what's that?" asked Tuffnut, pointing just in front of where they were hiding.

"What? Where!?" asked Snotlout.

"Right over…" he said, crawling forwards, "Got it!" he said, holding up a black scale triumphantly.

Fishlegs gasped, "That's a Night Fury scale!" he exclaimed.

"Well, duh," said Tuffnut, "What else would it be?" he asked, "Oh hey look! There's another one!" he said, reaching out even further.

"Tuffnut, be careful," warned Astrid.

"Oh please," said Tuffnut, "I am the most careful person that has ever lived on the Archipelag—AHH!" he yelled as he lost his footing, and slid/tumbled down into the cove.

"Idiot…" muttered Ruffnut as she jumped after him.

"Ruff! What are you—" started Astrid.

"I'll handle this babe," said Snotlout, as he started slipping and sliding to the bottom of the cove.

Astrid and Fishlegs shared a glance of annoyance, "You wanna go?" asked Fishelgs.

Astrid groaned, "We probably should," she agreed. She turned around and faced their dragons, "We'll be back soon," she said, jumping off the side. Fishlegs looked down at the other teens, "Is this even safe?!" he cried, testing the edge.

Just then, Snotlout's dragon decided to take matters into his own hands—err…claws, and nudged Fishlegs…just enough for him to loose his balance and fall into the cove.

Snotlout laughed, "My dragon is the best!" he boasted as Fishlegs fell to the ground, "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi Oi Oi!" he chanted, dancing around in a circle.

The teens were so busy with staring at Snotlout that they didn't notice that someone had joined them…

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.

They jumped, "Oh! Well…you see…" said Fishlegs, standing up.

"Astrid was worried about you," said Tuffnut.

"I was not!" yelled Astrid, shoving Tuffnut into the water.

"We just wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid," said Snotlout.

"That's a first…" Hiccup mumbled.

"What did you say?" challenged Snotlout.

"Nothing," said Hiccup, "You never answered my question by the way…what are you guys doing here?" he asked, placing his hands onto his hips.

"Hey!" yelled Tuffnut, "Can somebody help me? Please?" he asked.

Ruffnut went over and held out her hand, which Tuffnut eagerly reached out to—only for Ruffnut to pull her hand away and kick Tuffnut back into the water, earning shouts of protest.

"Look Hiccup," said Astrid, "we just want to make sure that you're doing okay," she said, taking a hold of his hand. Hiccup looked down at their intertwined hands, and then up at the nodding teens. In one swift motion he yanked his hand away from Astrid's grasp and backed away, "Why do you guys care so much about me now, huh?" he asked, "Is it just because I saved everyone's life and because I killed the biggest dragon? Is that why everyone finally accepts me now?" he snapped.

The teens were taken aback, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? Just waiting for someone to tell me that they actually _care_? Do you know how long?!" he yelled into Snotlout's face.

Hiccup fell silent again, "Ten years…" he said, "I've been waiting ten whole years for someone to talk to me without a hint of disgust in their voice," he said, "And now…I'm not really sure if I want that," he muttered, hanging his head down.

"We're really sorry Hiccup," said Fishlegs, "I can't believe we didn't notice before…" he said.

"But we **need** you now, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"For what? To keep the dragons under control? Yeah, **now** you all actually need me," said Hiccup.

"No Hiccup," she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "They need all of you...and I mean every single detail," she said, "If we had listened to you and given you a chance, we could've fixed so many problems and saved so many lives…" she said.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Fishlegs cried, earning stares from the rest of the teens.

Hiccup pretended to think about it, "Well let's see…" he said, "First, you all didn't speak to me nicely for ten years…Then, you bullied my in front of the entire village…You've made my dad hate me even more…" he said as the teens cringed at his words—which were the truth.

"But…" he said, "You also believed me when no one else would, and you also helped me—and risked your lives—to defeat the Red Death," he said, "So of course I will—" said Hiccup, "—as long as you all help me convince the other villagers to accept dragons," he said.

The teens all agreed and—after getting up to their dragons—took off towards the village.

Hiccup sighed, "I really don't want to do this," he said.

"Why not?" asked Tuffnut, earning a punch from his sister.

"I'm just…not used to all of, well…this," he said, gesturing to the village.

"Ohhhh!" said Tuffnut.

Everyone glared at him, "And shutting up now," said Tuffnut.

Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded the air, making the teens whip their heads to the direction of the village…where there was in fact, a fire.

There were three very distinct shapes that Hiccup could make out: Gobber, his father…and Mildew. Just thinking of the old man sent shivers up Hiccup's spine. The moment Hiccup landed, everyone immediately ran towards him demanding an explanation.

"Step back! Give him a chance to speak!" yelled Stoick, "Son, what is that dragon doing?" he asked, gesturing to the lone Monstrous Nightmare who was on a rampage.

"Dad…I don't know," said Hiccup.

Everyone groaned and Stoick rubbed his forehead, "Get the fire brigade! We have to put this fire out, now!" he yelled.

"What about my cabbages! You must save my cabbages!" said Mildew as he followed the chief.

"We'll worry about your leaves later Mildew…right now, we have more important things to deal with," said Stoick.

Hiccup slouched slightly as Gobber came up to him, "Don't worry, you're fairly small and weak…so the villagers won't give you much trouble," he said with a smile.

Hiccup stared at Gobber as the teens landed behind him and said, "Thank you…for summing that up," he deadpanned.

* * *

**1) What is something—fairly minor for now—that Mildew could do that would cause a problem for Hiccup and the teens, which they will have to deal with later?**

**and**

**2) Why is the dragon on a rampage?**


	2. Taking Charge

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**I'll be combing Ninuhuju's and XDragon WingsX's ideas for the reason why the dragon is on a rampage. Mildew's threats will come in later…**

* * *

"Get the catapults! We need all men to put out this fire!" yelled Stoick.

"Um, Chief?" someone asked.

"What now?" asked Stoick.

"Why, exactly, do we need catapults?" he asked.

Stoick paused, "Oh," he said, "I guess we don't need those anymore…" he mumbled, "All right men, put out the flames of the house first, that's our priority right now," he instructed.

"But my cabbages won't make it! Stoick, you have to do something!" cried Mildew.

"I'm doing my best, Mildew," said Stoick.

"Clearly it's not enough," mumbled Mildew, tapping his stick on the ground.

Stoick ignored him and continued watching his people efficiently put out the fire. There was only one problem…the dragon was still engulfed in flames and was now running around the village…

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup covered his ears, "Right here, dad," he said.

Stoick looked down, "Sorry son, I didn't see you…" he said, "Can you figure out what's wrong with that dragon? And please stop it from lighting itself up…it's going to burn the whole island down!" he said.

"The _whole_ island is a bit too eggasterated…" Hiccup mumbled.

"Just calm that dragon down, son," said Stoick.

Hiccup heaved a sigh, "Yes, dad," he said, sulking away.

Gobber leaned in, "Is it just me, or is Hiccup acting a little strange today?" he asked.

"He's just not used to all this pressure, he'll be fine in a couple days," reassured Stoick.

As Hiccup continued walking away, Gobber couldn't help but notice the boy's sagging shoulders, his very visible limp, and how he hands were almost touching the ground.

* * *

"Alright gang, my dad sent us here to stop that dragon—" Hiccup started.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, too much talking…where's the action?!" asked Snotlout, hitting his fits together.

Hiccup smirked, "By all means, Snotlout," he said.

Snotlout paused, "Wait, what? You want me to…" he asked, gesturing to the dragon.

Hiccup nodded his head, causing Snotlout to puff out his chest. He took a few steps towards the dragon, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what he was doing—but he wasn't going to let Hiccup know that…

"Alright, dragon," Snotlout taunted, "Let's see what you've got," he said.

The Nightmare paused for a moment and looked at Snotlout with curiosity. It eventually came so close that Snotlout could feel the heat of the flames warming his skin. Snotlout relaxed for a moment, before realizing that his clothes were on fire. Snotlout shrieked and dove into the nearest source of water, immediately putting out the flames.

Snotlout sighed, "Sweet relief," he said blissfully.

Hiccup shook his head, "Anyone else have a better idea?" he asked.

The twins raised their hands, "Nope?" said Hiccup, "Okay then, my turn," he said, walking forwards.

The twins frowned, "Hey! You didn't give us a chance!" yelled Ruffnut.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and sighed, "Fine," he muttered.

"Yes!" the twins cheered as they each grabbed a bucket filled with water. Sniggering, they ran back towards the dragon, preparing to douse it with water.

"Guys, I don't think that's the greatest idea—" warned Hiccup as the water hit the Monstrous Nightmare. Said dragon roared in pain as the fire went out—for just a moment—only for it to start up again.

During that small moment that the flames were out, Hiccup was able to catch a glimpse of something that was on—or rather, in—the dragon's back. Hiccup gasped and faced Astrid and Fishlegs, "I think I know how to fix this," he said.

"How?" they asked.

"Well, as Ruff and Tuff so…discretly discovered, there is something stuck in it's back…if we can get it out, we can calm this dragon," he said.

Fishlegs held up his hand, "Quick question…how are you going to do this?" he asked.

Hiccup smiled reassuringly, "**We **are going to work as a team—the moment I can gain this dragon's trust, you and Astrid will use tongs from the forge and pull out whatever is stuck in there," he said.

Fishlegs' eyes went wide, which did not go unnoticed by Hiccup, "You'll be fine Fishlegs," he said.

Fishlegs gulped, "I sure hope so," he grumbled, walking towards the forge.

Astrid came up and stood next to him, "I do hope you know what you're doing," she said.

"Ehh…" Hiccup stuttered, "More or less," he said.

Astrid stared at him, unconvinced. Luckily, Hiccup was saved by Fishlegs' return, "I've got the tongs!" Fishlegs cried happily. Hiccup shook his head and looked over at the twins—who were still dousing the poor dragon in water.

"Ruff! Tuff! You can stop now!" Hiccup yelled. The twins shrugged, threw down their buckets, and ran off—probably to cause more destruction somewhere else.

Hiccup sighed and stepped towards the front of the dragon, who was eyeing him wearily. Toothless growled, warning the other dragon to back off. Hiccup held out his hand and said, "Don't worry bud, I'll be fine," he reassured. Toothless snorted and eyed the Nightmare, not convinced.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he cooed. The Nightmare scoffed and looked at the teens standing behind him, "They're not going to hurt you either," he said, "In fact, we want to help you."

The Nightmare—still covered in flames—bent down to sniff Hiccup, who gently held up his hand—waiting for the Nightmare to make his decision. Slowly, the flames began to die down as the dragon stared at Hiccup's outstretched hand, wondering what to do. Said dragon looked over at Toothless, who nodded and gestured to the boy. The Nightmare looked at Hiccup's hand, then his smiling, genuine expression, then back to his hand. Without hesitation, the Nightmare gently placed his snout into Hiccup's palm, earning looks of awe from their new audience. Hiccup's grin widened as he began rubbing the dragon's snout. He bent down and whispered, "My friends are going to pull something out of your back to make you feel better, it might hurt a little," he warned. The dragon nodded his head and faced his head away from Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Astrid and Fishlegs and gave them a thumbs-up, signaling that the dragon was ready.

"I don't want to do this, Astrid," said Fishlegs.

"Quit whining Fishlegs," she said as they both grabbed the tongs. In one swift motion the object was pulled out of the dragons back, making said dragon produce a noise that sounded like a mix of pain and relief. The dragon shook his head and licked Hiccup, nodded at Astrid and Fishlegs, and then took off. The Viking's who had watched the entire scene broke out in applause. Hiccup blushed slightly and gave a small smile. Astrid and Fishlegs extended their arms out to Hiccup, making the audience cheer even louder. Hiccup awkwardly waved to the crowd, mumbling things like, "It was nothing, really," or "It's not _that_ big of a deal…"

The applause was cut short by the shouts of an old man—Mildew, to be precise, "STUPID DRAGON! MY CABBAGES ARE RUINED! STOICK! WE SHOULD SEND THEM ALL OFF THE ISLAND!" he yelled.

The teens had gathered back together and winced. Stoick's voice followed shortly, although it was much quieter, so the teens couldn't hear exactly what he was saying.

Hiccup looked around, "What was in that dragon, anyways?" he asked.

Astrid looked down at the half-melted object in the tongs and said, "It looks kind of like…a dagger," she said.

Hiccup's eyes widened with shock, "Let me see," he said, taking the tongs out of Astrid's hands. It read "MIL_ _ W".

"What kind of name is Milw? Pfft, this was stupid," said Snotlout.

"No wait, some letters are missing," said Hiccup, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"It looks like there are enough space for two more letters," he declared.

All the teens thought for a moment—at least the twins looked like they were thinking—until an idea dawned upon them…

"Mildew," they said in unison, racing towards the old man's house—wanting to know the truth, and wanting an explanation

* * *

"MILDEW!" Hiccup yelled as he charged up the hill, startling the adult Vikings who were surrounding Mildew's burnt cabbage field.

"Yes?" Mildew asked with innocent eyes.

"Are you missing anything?" Hiccup asked.

Mildew looked up towards the sky, "Hmm…let me see, oh yes…MY CABBAGES!" he yelled.

Hiccup brought out the dagger, "Not…this?" he asked.

Mildew stood there open-mouthed for a moment, before composing himself, "Nope," he said.

Tuffnut pointed at Mildew's belt, "But…you're dagger's not on your belt anymore."

"It's not mine," Mildew reassured.

"Are you sure about that?" said Astrid.

"Yes,"

"Positive?"

"No…I mean, yes,"

Hiccup sighed, "Mildew, parts of your name are right here…and no one else in town has a name with those letters," he said.

"Oooh, busted," smirked Ruffnut.

Mildew huffed, "FINE!" he yelled, "But what else was I supposed to do? Ask it nicely to get off of my property?!" he asked.

Hiccup stood there, "YES!" he yelled back.

Mildew was taken aback, "Pfft, that would never work," he said.

Stoick's face turned red, "So **you** were the cause of your house and garden catching on fire?!" he said, turning towards the group, "Men, our work is done here," he said, walking away.

Mildew stared at the departing Viking's, "Wha-Where are you going? My cabbages!" he cried.

"Take care of your own cabbages Mildew…after all, it wasn't the dragons fault that he burned them," said Stoick.

As the group disappeared from Mildew's view, he faced his burnt garden with a mixed look of fury and determination.

"This isn't over dragons," he warned, "This is not the last you're going to see of me, Mildew the mighty!" he cried.

His sheep Fungus yawned and went back into the half-burned house. Mildew huffed and followed him in. He went over to his bed—determined it was still working—and fell asleep, dreaming of a dragon-less Berk.

* * *

**And that is how Mildew came to want revenge on all the dragons…**

**This is all you're going to see of Mildew...for now? **

**-The speed should start picking up with the next chapter :)**

**Next Chapter:**

**-What is something that someone should ask Hiccup to help them with?**


	3. Barf, Belch, and Gunthar

**Keep in mind that this is after HTTYD, and before Gift of the Night Fury, so the genders of the dragons aren't specified yet…**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

* * *

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" yelled Bucket.

"What is it Bucket?" asked Hiccup.

"It's—It's—It's—It's—" Bucket stuttered.

"Oh come on, say it already!" said Mulch.

Bucket gulped, "It's…a dragon!" he cried, crouching behind Toothless.

Hiccup tried to hide his laughter, "You know you're sitting right next to one, right?" he asked.

Bucket looked at Toothless, "_That's_ a dragon? It doesn't even look scary," he said, clearly confused.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and pinned Bucket underneath him, "Okay...it's a dragon," said Bucket, as Toothless' growling ceased.

Some surrounding Viking's laughed at the poor man's stupidity. Bucket looked down in shame, "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore…" he mumbled sadly.

Hiccup gave him a look of sympathy, "It's not your fault Bucket," he said, "Now, what were you saying again? Something about a dragon?" he asked.

Bucket sniffed, "D-D-Dragon?" he asked.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows, "…Weren't you telling us something about a dragon just now?" he asked.

"I don't remember!" Bucket sobbed as he ran away.

"That was…unusual," said Snotlout.

"Just forget about it, let's go! This is so boring!" said Ruffnut.

"Yeah! Let's go blow something up!" agreed Tuffnut, just as a loud crash, followed by very loud shouts, echoed through Berk.

The twins groaned in unison, "No fair! We never get to have any fun," mumbled Tuffnut.

Hiccup sighed, "I'd better see what's going on," he said.

"We're going with you," said Astrid.

"We are?" asked the twins.

Astrid sighed, "Yes," she said.

"Thanks guys," said Hiccup as he mounted Toothless, taking off.

"Come on, boy!" cooed Fishlegs, getting on the back of his Gronkle.

"Let's go, girl!" said Astrid.

The twins and Snotlout eventually got on their dragons and joined the other teens in the sky. As they flew towards their destination, Hiccup said, "So how long are you guys going to keep calling your dragons 'it'?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Snotlout.

Hiccup inhaled, "What I mean is…if you want to have a close bond with your dragon, you have to give it a name," he explained.

"Ohhhhhh!" exclaimed the twins.

"Yeah…no, I still don't get it," mumbled Tuffnut.

"Idiot…" muttered Ruffnut, leaning on her Zippleback…accidentally releasing gas.

Tuffnut coughed, "Ugh! Make your head quit barfing its gas all over me," he said, pulling back a little.

Ruffnut started to turn green, "How do you make it stop?!" she moaned, covering her mouth.

Tuffnut looked around for an idea, pulling the horns of his Zippleback back furthur, causing it to release sparks. The explosion sent the twins flying off their Zippleback—Tuffnut landed on Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, and Ruffnut landed behind Astrid.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Hiccup.

Ruffnut blinked, "That…was…AWESOME!" she cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

"Yeah!" agreed Tuffnut.

"Barf is so cool," said Ruffnut dreamily.

Tuffnut paused, "Barf? No way! His name is Belch!" he said.

"What?! No way! What type of name is that?" asked Ruffnut.

"A perfect one," said Tuffnut, "That's the sound he makes when he releases well…whatever he releases," he said.

"No way!" said Ruffnut.

"Yes way!" argued Tuffnut.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead, "You guys," he said, "There's two heads, so you could name your dragon Barf _and_ Belch," he said.

The twins gave him a blank stare, causing Hiccup to squirm a little. The twins blinked their eyes and said, "Barf _AND_ Belch?" they said, pausing for a moment, "…It's…perfect!" the cheered, jumping back onto their Zippleback and speeding off.

The four teens stared at them, "Okay, what just happened?" asked Fishlegs.

"I think the twins just named their dragon," uttered Astrid in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me," groaned Snotlout.

Suddenly, the teens heard a very loud—and annoyed—yell, causing them to whip their heads in that direction.

"We should probably go check that out," said Hiccup, frowning a little.

Astrid pushed Hiccup's actions off to the side and said, "Let's go!" she said, taking the lead, with everyone—including the twins—following closely behind.

* * *

"Get away from me, you monster!" someone yelled.

Hiccup and the teens landed in front of the supposed home, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Hiccup walked up to the door and gently knocked on it—a burly Viking man opened the door, a large frown upon his face.

"What do you want?" he said, glancing at the small teen in front of him.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Umm…well you see, we—head..I mean heard a noise…and ..umm," he stuttered.

Astrid walked forwards, "Sir, we heard some yelling and some strange noises coming from here, and we wanted to make sure that everything was okay," she said.

The Viking huffed, "There's no problem here," he said, "But if you're looking for trouble, there's some right over there," he said, pointing to the weaponry.

"Oh Gods," said Hiccup, running off—Toothless hot on his trails.

Astrid's eyes went wide as she spotted the building, "Excuse us…and thank you sir," she said politely, sprinting after Hiccup.

The twins exchanged looks of awe, then quickly followed Astrid. Fishlegs and Snotlout turned around to see what all the fuss was about, their jaws almost hitting the ground.

The weaponry had been set ablaze, the forge looking like it would be next on the agenda. Stoick had also caught sight of the mess and charged up to the teens, "What in the blazes is going on!" he yelled.

"It was that dragon!" yelled a Viking, pointing at a Terrible Terror.

Everyone looked at said dragon, who seemed to be trying to slink away unnoticed. Ruffnut walked forward and tried to pick it up, but it only caused the dragon to shoot out a blast of fire out of pure fear—which unfortunately hit Tuffnut's helmet.

"Arg! Make it stop!" yelled Tuffnut, dunking his head in the closest source of water.

Hiccup looked at the shaking dragon in front of him and scanned the crowd. His eyes lit up as he caught the eye of an equally frightened—and very skinny—child, who looked like he was about five years old. Hiccup walked forwards and bent down, "Did you touch that dragon?" Hiccup asked in the softest voice he could muster.

The child wouldn't meet his eyes, so Hiccup had to kneel down…but before Hiccup could ask his question again, the child broke down, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just…I just wanted to see what a dragon felt like…" he confessed.

His parents looked ashamed, "Gunthar!" they yelled, "Go home, you've caused enough trouble for one day—in fact, you've caused enough trouble for an entire month," they scowled. Gunthar gulped loudly and nodded, quickly scurrying back into his home. Hiccup glared at the parents as he stood up, "It was just an accident everyone," he said, "No big deal."

"No…" said Snotlout, "Except that all the weapons are melted, and the building is still on fire!" he yelled.

"Thank you, Snotlout," said Hiccup sarcastically.

"You're welcome," said Snotlout, completely oblivious to Hiccup's sarcasm.

"Men!" yelled Stoick, "Get this fire out, now!" he commanded.

"Yes Chief!" they yelled.

Stoick sighed and walked away from the commotion, massaging his forehead. Hiccup ran beside him and said, "Dad? Who was that?" he asked.

Stoick sighed, "The Geirr's son?" he asked.

"…Sure?" Hiccup replied.

"Yup, that's him…Gunthar Geirr" said Stoick.

Hiccup sighed, "Okay...see you later dad," he said.

"Where are you going?" asked Stoick.

"Somewhere," said Hiccup, running off.

Stoick shrugged his shoulders and didn't think about it that much. After all, this was Hiccup we were talking about, no need to worry…right?

* * *

**Let the naming of the dragons begin!**

***Barf&Belch**

**Stormfly**

**Hookfang**

**Meatlug**

**Next Chapter:**

**-The teens get split up into different groups to help the other Viking's out with the dragons**

**Group 1) They will be helping the village with calming the dragons down, and making sure that they don't cause any more trouble/destruction**

**Group 2) They will be teaching the Viking adults about dragons, how to care for them, how to bond,h and how to ride them**

**Group 3) They will be teaching the Viking children how to act around dragons, and also how to "bond" with them**

**~Which teen(s) do you think fits in which group?**


	4. Chaos

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Setting: Stoick has gathered the teens in front of the Great Hall, and is about to give out their instructions for the day.**

* * *

"All right children," said Stoick, earning groans from the teens, "Gobber and I have decided to put you into different groups, so Berk can well...get back to normal as fast as possible," he said.

Hiccup then muttered something inaudible, which Stoick chose to ignore.

"Let's see…" the chief mumbled, "Hiccup, Fishlegs, you two will teach the children about dragons and well...anything that you think would be important," he said.

"I can help with that group, Stoick! Children love me," Gobber piped.

Stoick uneasily glanced at his friend, "Well Gobber, that's nice of you but…this is a very delicate situation…" said the chief.

Gobber laughed, "Exactly why you need me!" he exclaimed, "Come on boys, we've got some teaching to do!" he said, dragging Hiccup and Fishlegs away. Stoick stared at his friend with disbelief, before remembering that he was still giving his orders. He shook his head, "Astrid, Snotlout, you two will be teaching the adults about dragons, but instead of just teaching them statistics...you will teach them how to act, feed, and possibly even fly them—although we might need to have Hiccup teach that," he said.

Astrid and Snotlout nodded and ran off, leaving only the twins and the chief. Stoick looked at the twins and said, "You two…um, just make sure the village doesn't get destroyed," he said.

"Make sure the village doesn't get destroyed…got it!" exclaimed Tuffnut as he and his sister took off. Stoick sighed and walked into the Great Hall, where he proceeded to collapse on a bench. He took a sip of his ale and mumbled, "This is going to be a long day…" he groaned, sinking further into his seat.

* * *

Gobber had finally rounded up all the children of Berk ranging from 5 to 10 years old and brought them to an open area in the forest. Hiccup and Fishlegs stood in front of the group—but they weren't entirely sure where to start. Hiccup cleared his throat and stepped forwards, "Um…hello?" he said.

Gobber chuckled, "Like this," he said, stepping towards Toothless, "Now you see children, when you approach a dragon…what's the first thing that you should do?" he asked.

"Walk right up to it and say hi?" asked a young girl.

"Let's try that the, shall we?' he said, "…hello beast, how are you doing today?" he asked Toothless.

Toothless stared at the blacksmith with utter confusion, not really sure what he wanted him to do. The Viking was in a predatory position, so Toothless took the initiative and…

"Oh the pain! The horror!" shrieked Gobber as Toothless pounced on him. The children cried out in surprise-some of the younger children even hid behind the older ones. Hiccup couldn't stop himself from laughing as his mentor struggled to get out from Toothless' grasp.

"Toothless," Hiccup breathed, "Let Gobber go," he said, grasping his stomach. Toothless lowered his ears and scrambled off the blacksmith, returning to Hiccup's side. Gobber stood up and brushed himself off, "…Now children, was that such a great idea?" he asked.

"No," replied the little girl, peeking out from behind another child.

"Very good!" praised Gobber, "Now, does anyone else have another idea of how to meet a dragon for the first time?" he asked.

No one answered, because they were all staring at Toothless with fear in their eyes. Hiccup noticed this and sighed, "Gobber," he said, "I think we'd better start with a...smaller dragon," he said, indicating to Toothless.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Gobber, "What makes you think that?" he asked.

Hiccup gave Gobber "the look" and gestured to the children. Gobber stared at the children for a few minutes, before sheepishly looking back at Hiccup, "I guess you're right…" he mumbled in defeat.

Hiccup grinned in triumph, "Fishlegs, can you find a Terrible Terror and bring it here?" he asked.

"I can try…" he stuttered, "But you know, there are so many other—"

"Fishlegs!" huffed Hiccup.

"Going! I'm going!" said Fishlegs, getting on his Gronkle and taking off.

Hiccup sighed, "Come on bud, let's go," he said.

Toothless crooned and nodded, indicating for Hiccup to get on his back. Hiccup grinned and straddled himself in, taking off in a matter of seconds. The children—who were scared earlier—looked up at Hiccup with awe. Gobber chuckled at the children, "You'll get your chance, don't you worry," he said, "But you still have a long way to go," he said, receiving looks of disappointment from the children.

"Oh come on, you don't want to end up like me…do you?" asked Gobber.

The children laughed, causing Gobber to grin—at least he still had his way with children...

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Astrid and Snotlout_…

Stoick stood in front of the Viking adults in the Great Hall—Astrid and Snotlout had finally gathered all of the adults and brought them here—he cleared his throat and said, "Vikings of Berk…dragons are now living amongst us, meaning that you must behave around them. Astrid and Snotlout here will teach you exactly what you need to know…minus flying…Hiccup will have to teach you all that," he explained.

"But I've already taught some of them how to fly!" protested Snotlout.

Stoick leaned in closer to Snotlout and whispered, "I mean teach them correctly, son," he said.

Snotlout huffed as Astrid stepped forwards, "First thing's first," she said, "the first thing you have to know about bonding with a dragon is…that it's all about trust…"

* * *

"Wait…" said Tuffnut, "Did the chief say 'keep the village destroyed' or was it 'make sure the village gets destroyed'?" he asked.

Ruffnut tilted her head sideways, "I don't think it was either of them…" she admitted, "I think he said…to make sure the village **didn't** get destroyed," she said.

Tuffnut laughed, "Oh please, that can't possibly be right!" he said.

Ruffnut nodded her head, "…I guess you're right," she said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to follow orders from the chief!" he said, "After all, we don't want to get banished, right?" he added.

"Absolutely not," agreed Ruffnut, as they began searching for their new quest.

* * *

"No, no, no, you're doing it wrong!" said Snotlout, "You're supposed to do it like this," he said, stepping in front of the Nadder, "Hey! You drop that piece of bread right now! You hear me?!" he yelled.

Said dragon dropped the loaf of bread, flicked up her tail spikes, and shot them at Snotlout…pinning him to the wall.

Snotlout moaned in embarrassment and said, "Well…not exactly like that," he said.

Astrid scoffed and came in from behind the Nadder, "The best way to bond with a Nadder, is to preen them," she said, "If you do a good job, they will definitely trust you," she said, smoothing down the Nadder's tail spikes.

"Show off," muttered Snotlout.

Astrid flipped her braid over her shoulder and walked away from a grumbling Snotlout, ready to help anyone who needed it.

* * *

"How about that one?" asked Tuffnut.

Ruffnut paused, "…No, not big enough…" she said.

"That one?" asked Tuffnut, gesturing to the supply building.

"No…" said Ruffnut.

"Ooh! How about the animals?!" he asked.

Ruffnut looked at him with curiosity, gesturing Tuff to continue, "What if we scare the animals, and then they stampede through Berk, causing absolute chaos!" he exclaimed.

"…I like it!" cheered Ruffnut, as they dove to the middle of the field.

Tuffnut looked around, "Here sheep—sheep—sheepey," he cooed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" muttered Ruffnut, "Tuff! We can use our dragon and scare them off!" she yelled.

"How?" asked Tuffnut.

"I don't know, by shooting fire at them?" she replied.

Tuffnut devilishly grinned as he remounted Belch. The twins then hovered above the animals, and prepared to shoot.

"Alright, on the count of three, we shoot," said Ruffnut.

"Got it," said Tuffnut.

"Three, two, one!"

"One, two, three!"

"FIRE!" they yelled in unison, making their Zippleback fire at in the middle of the animals, who shrieked with fear and began running all over the place.

"Let's chase them just to make sure they go into the village," said Tuffnut.

"Good idea," agreed Ruffnut, as they and their Zippleback chased the sheep, chickens, and yaks into Berk.

* * *

Astrid and Snotlout were in a heated argument when they all heard a rumbling noise coming from outside. The teens stopped and turned towards the door…when suddenly all of the village's farm animals bursted through the doors of the Great Hall. The Vikings shouted in surprise, and the dragons roared frantically—not understanding what was going on.

Stoick didn't know how much more of this he could take—not to mention he was also getting a headache. A little too harshly, he yelled, "Everyone, stop!"

Everyone did indeed freeze, and they stared at the chief. Stoick glared at everyone in the room, and in a dark voice said, "Get out now. All of you, get out…right now," he ordered.

"But chief—" said Astrid.

"NOW!" Stoick yelled.

Everyone scrambled out the doors of the Great Hall, leaving a very distraught chief inside. Astrid and Snotlout were the last ones out, where they were met with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who seemed to be a little too happy…

"What are you two so excited about?" asked Snotlout.

"That was brilliant!" cheered Ruffnut.

"Yeah! Who knew I had such a great idea!" said Tuffnut.

"Your idea? No way, it was my idea!" yelled Ruffnut.

"What was whose idea?" asked Astrid.

"The stampede…" muttered Ruffnut, "Now, what were you saying again Tuff?" she threatened.

"That was you two!" Astrid nearly screamed.

"Muttonheads…" muttered Snotlout.

"Yeah! Wasn't it genius?" asked Tuffnut, grinning.

Astrid sighed, "Where's Hiccup?" she asked.

"I don't know…but seriously, **my** idea was awesome!" said Ruffnut.

"I don't care what idiot did this, I just need to know where Hiccup is...right now!" she yelled.

Tuffnut uncovered his ears, "Sheesh, no need to yell," he mumbled, "We saw him heading into the forest over there a while ago," he said, pointing to a trail leading into the woods.

Astrid sighed with relief as she ran forward; the twins and Snotlout looked after her with surprise, "Hey! Wait for us!" they yelled, sprinting after her.

Astrid paid no attention to them as she tried to find the chief's son…Berk was a mess, and they needed Hiccup…now.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**-Hiccup**, **Fishlegs, and Tuffnut work with the dragons to make them "civilized"**

**-Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut work with the Vikings, and they have to clean up Berk and learn how to adapt to their new lives with dragons**

**-Hiccup and Stoick have a nice, long talk**

**-Toothless wants to spend time with Hiccup, but Hiccup declines…saying that he has "more important things to do".**


	5. A Better Plan?

"Take that you evil tree! And that! And that! And—" yelled Gobber, who was attacking a tree—much to the children's amusement.

"Gobber!" panted Astrid.

Gobber turned a deep shade of crimson, making the children laugh. Astrid stopped and stared at Gobber for a moment before continuing, "Where's Hiccup?" she asked.

Gobber dropped the stick he was holding, "He left a while ago with Toothless, and Fishlegs was _supposed_ to get a Terrible Terror and bring it here," he said.

Astrid groaned in frustration, "Thanks Gobber," she said, running out of the forest.

Immediately after she left, Snotlout and the twins came into the clearing. They looked around, "Where's Astrid?" asked Snotlout.

"She just left," said Gobber, kicking his "weapon" into a bush. The three teens groaned, "You've _got_ to be kidding me," Snotlout moaned, as they took off after Astrid.

Gobber chuckled, "Alright children, class dismissed!" he announced, earning disappointed moans from the children, "We'll start again next time with a nice, small dragon…then we can work our way up from there," he said. The children cheered, and—following Gobber's lead—left the clearing and returned back to the village.

…

"You're so cute! Yes you are! Look everyone! Look what I—" started Fishlegs, staring at the empty clearing. He held the Terror close to his chest, "Guys? Hello? Anybody there? This isn't funny you guys!" cried Fishlegs. There was no reply, so Fishlegs huffed and sat down, "Fine. They think they can scare me…I'll show them," he said, as he waited in the empty clearing, hoping that this was only a joke…

* * *

"Hiccup!" yelled Astrid.

"Hiccup! Get out here, right now!" yelled Snotlout.

"Hiccup!" yelled Tuffnut.

"Hiccup!" yelled Ruffnut.

"Hicc—wait. What are we doing again?" asked Tuffnut.

"We're looking for Hiccup so we can calm the dragons down," said Astrid.

"Ohh," said Tuffnut, "Here Hiccup! Here Hiccup!" yelled Tuffnut.

Astrid slapped her forehead and looked up at the chief's house, when she suddenly got an idea, "Stay here, I'll be right back," she said, sprinting off.

Snotlout looked at the twins and groaned, "How did I get stuck with you muttonheads?" he murmured.

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout huffed in frustration and crossed his arms, hoping that Astrid would be back soon to "save" him…not that he needed any saving of course…

* * *

Astrid slowly opened the door to the chief's house, and caught sight of the familiar black dragon. She quietly walked over to said dragon and asked, "Hey Toothless, where's Hiccup?"

"Over here Astrid," said Hiccup in a muffled voice.

Surprised, Astrid looked in the direction of Hiccup's voice and saw him hunched over his father's chair. She walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, "Hiccup?" she asked.

Hiccup tensed at her touch and slid off the chair, "What?" he sighed.

"What's going on?" she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he said.

"This! Everything! All this un-Hiccup-like things!" she cried.

"Like what," he huffed.

Astrid was getting annoyed, "You just left Gobber with the kids, you've been trying to hide from everyone else...I just don't understand what you're doing, Hiccup!" she yelled.

Before Hiccup could reply, Snotlout and the twins bursted through the door, "Astrid! The chief told us to—oh, hey Hiccup," said Ruffnut.

"The chief told you to…" started Astrid.

"Hmm?" said Ruffnut, "Oh yeah, the chief told us to tell you that we need to meet him at the forge…immediately," she said.

Hiccup groaned and walked out the door. The other teens looked in his direction, "What's with him?" asked Tuffnut.

"Don't worry about it," said Astrid, as they all left to the forge.

…

By the time they found Hiccup again, he, the chief, Gobber, and the children were waiting in front of the forge. Astrid picked up her pace, "Sorry we're late, chief," she apologized.

Stoick waved her off, "No worries," he said, "Now, as you all know…my previous engagement didn't work as well as I expected," he said, glaring at the twins—who seemed to have found their nails to be a much more interesting topic at the moment.

Stoick sighed, "…So now I have another assignment for you," he announced, earning another set of groans from the teens, "Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut, you three will tell us how to set up the village—where things should go, what we need to get rid of, etc.—Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut will-wait a minute. Where's Fishlegs?" asked Stoick.

The teens looked at each other, "Umm…he might still be looking for a Terrible Terror," admitted Hiccup.

Stoick sighed, "Okay change of plans, Hiccup and Tuffnut…find Fishlegs. Then, work with each type of dragon to find out their likes, dislikes…basically study them," he said, "Then Fishlegs, Astrid, the twins, and Snotlout will round up the dragons however they chose, and show them around the island…Hiccup, you will draw the blueprints for the plans that Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut came up with for each dragon's needs," explained the chief, "Then the dragons can—hopefully—help us build the new plans, and then Berk will finally be at peace," he said.

There were different reactions from each of the teens…but they all were mostly negative. Stoick plastered a smile onto his face and said, "What are you waiting for? Get on with it!" he said.

Hiccup and Tuffnut went into the forest, leaving the three teens with Stoick...the chief stared at them and said, "Well?"

"Um chief?" said Astrid, "We're supposed to be helping you decide what to do in the village…" she said.

Stoick chuckled, "You're right…excuse me, I'm just worried about Hiccup," he said.

"Why? What happened?" asked Astrid, even though she basically knew already.

Stoick sighed, "He just hasn't been acting himself lately…but I'm sure he'll be fine," he said, "Come on everyone, let's get started!" he said, with Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, and Ruffnut following behind him.

* * *

Fishlegs had been sitting for about an hour now, and he was starting to get nervous. He was about to leave, when he suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from behind the bushes. He froze in fright, not remembering how to function properly. He was about to scream, when Tuffnut walked out…followed by Hiccup. They were too busy brushing themselves off to notice Fishlegs, but he sure noticed them…

"Hiccup! Thank Thor! Thank Thor! I'm so glad I found you!" he cried, running over to Hiccup.

Tuffnut huffed, "What? No love for the other Viking?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Tuff!" smiled Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, what were you doing?" asked Hiccup, pushing Fishlegs away from him.

Fishlegs sighed, "I went to get the Terrible Terror—which left a while ago—but when I came back, you guys were all gone! And I didn't know what to do!" he said, "So I waited here, just in case you were going to come back, and you did!" he cried.

Hiccup sighed, "That's nice Fishlegs…" he said, "Anyways, we have a very important job to do, we have to study all the different species of dragons, and then figure out what we need to add to the village," he said.

"It's going to be awful," said Tuffnut.

"What?! No way! That sounds amazing!" said Fishlegs, "We finally get to study dragons without having to worry about getting killed!" he cried.

"Thank you Fishlegs, for stating the obvious," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his head, "Which dragon do you guys want to start with first?" he asked.

Fishlegs raised his hand, but Tuffnut beat him to it, "Zippleback!" hollered Tuffnut.

"Hey no fair! You didn't raise your hand!" said Fishlegs.

"Pfft, this isn't a class Fishelgs…and even if it was, I still wouldn't raise my hand," said Tuffnut triumphantly.

Fishlegs grumbled as Hiccup said, "The Zippleback it is," he sighed, "Tuff, get you dragon…we'll start with an already—well, mostly—trained dragon," he said.

"No problem-o," said Tuffnut as he ran towards his house.

Fishlegs sighed, "Sorry Fishlegs, we'll do your choice next," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs smiled faintly, "Thanks Hiccup, but that's not what I'm worried about," he said.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs, indicating him to continue, "Barf and Belch isn't exactly what I would call a "trained" dragon…after all, he is the twins dragon we're talking about," he said.

"So you're saying your dragon would be a better choice?" said Hiccup.

"Well…if you put it that way…" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup could only laugh, as Tuffnut came running back with his Zippleback—or rather, their Zippleback was chasing Tuffnut towards them…

"Got him!" announced Tuffnut.

"Good job, Tuff," praised Hiccup, walking towards the Zippleback and taking out his notebook.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Tuffnut.

"I'm taking notes," said Hiccup.

"Oh right…boring stuff," said Tuffnut, plopping down onto the grass.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Fishlegs.

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Tuffnut, "I think we should make the dragons do stuff! Like, have them race each other, or have eating competitions, or flying competitions…" announced Tuffnut.

"…Like a series of tests?!" said Hiccup.

"…Uh, sure?" said Tuffnut.

"Tuff! You're a genius!" cried Hiccup.

"Wha—of course I am," grinned Tuffnut.

"Fishlegs! Get your dragon, Tuff and I will go get Astrid's and Snotlout's dragon," said Hiccup.

"Okay…but, why?" asked Fishlegs.

"We are going to study the dragons by seeing what they like to eat, where they like to fly, and which dragon prefers what type of sleeping area…things like that," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded and took off, leaving Tuffnut and Hiccup sitting alone in the field. Tuffnut dreamily looked up at the sky, "I am a genius…" he muttered. Hiccup chuckled and looked at the sky, hoping that he actually knew what he was doing…

* * *

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Next Chapter(s):**

**-Tuffnut, Hiccup, and Fishlegs "test" the dragons**

**-Another dragon will be named**

**-The 2nd round of groups will begin**

**-Stoick will find out why Hiccup is acting differently**

***What types of tests do you think they should try with the dragons?**


	6. Meatlug?

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

***Reminder: This takes place before Gift of the Night Fury, so Fishlegs still thinks that Meatlug is a male dragon***

* * *

"…Presenting, the one and only…Dragon Obstacle Course!" announced Hiccup.

"Cool!" Tuffnut said.

"…Wow," muttered Fishlegs.

This new "Dragon Obstacle Course" stretched all over the place-it started from the front of the arena, and it went all the way to the cove.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "First things first, we will have each species of dragons-represented here-fly through the obstacle course with no instructions. From there, we will determine the smartest dragon, the fastest dragon, and the most agile dragon," he said, "...Now, which dragon should we test first?" he asked.

Tuffnut threw his hands up, "Oooh, ooh, ooh, I know!" he cried.

"Let's try the Gronkle first," interrupted Fishlegs, pleased with himself.

Tuffnut halted, "Hey! No fair!" he cried, stomping his foot on the ground.

Hiccup chuckled, "Well, it is Fishlegs' turn to choose…" he said.

Tuffnut huffed, "But we didn't even do anything last time!"

Hiccup sighed, "Get over it Tuff," he muttered, "All right Fishlegs, bring your Gronkle over here," he said.

Fishlegs obliged, "Toothless and I will fly overhead so we can see exactly what he is doing," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded his head, "Are you ready boy?" he asked.

The Gronkle grunted and faced the first section of the obstacle course—the beams—as Hiccup flew up into the sky. Hiccup raised his arm, "Ready? Get set…three, two, one, go!" he cried.

Fishlegs started cheering wildly, but something stopped him, "Uh…Hiccup? What's he doing?" asked Fishlegs, staring at his motionless Gronkle.

Hiccup arched his eyebrows, "…I'm not really sure," he said.

All of the sudden, the Gronkle's eyes went wide, and it's nose started pointing in all directions.

"What is it, boy?" asked Fishlegs.

The Gronkle lurched forwards, completely knocking over the obstacle course in the process. Hiccup groaned and instructed Toothless to follow the Gronkle, "Fishlegs! Come on!" he yelled.

"I can't!" Fishlegs replied back, "You guys are going to fast!" he yelled.

"Then ride a different dragon!" Hiccup yelled back.

"Hey! You can share with me!" exclaimed Tuffnut.

Fishlegs shook his head, the one time Tuffnut actually had a good idea was when he wasn't going to be in his comfort zone. Fishlegs groaned and clambered onto Barf's head, "Barf, Belch, fly!" said Tuffnut, moving his arms in a flapping matter.

The Zippleback obediently took off—much to Fishlegs' dismay—at a high speed. Pretty soon, they could spot the Night Fury and the Gronkle not too far up ahead. Fishlegs urged the Zippleback to go faster, "...Hiccup!" Fishlegs called.

Hiccup turned around and waved, "Hiccup, what is he doing?!" Fishlegs asked.

Barf & Belch and Toothless were neck to neck now, "I have no idea, but he seems to be going towards something," he said, just as the Gronkle made a sharp dive towards a building.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Hiccup said as Toothless dove downwards.

"Hold on? Hold on to wh—AHHHHH!" yelled Fishlegs as the Zippleback sped down with incredible speed.

"Ugh, I might barf," Tuffnut moaned, covering his mouth.

"Please don't, Tuff," said Hiccup, looking disgusted.

Tuffnut swallowed, "Mhmm, tasty," he said, licking his lips.

Hiccup and Fishlegs stared at him in horror, "What? I'm kidding! Sheesh," Tuffnut mumbled.

Hiccup and Fishlegs groaned, just as an annoyed yell came from the direction where the Gronkle was. The three boys sped around the corner to find, "Stupid dragon! Get away from my food!" yelled a Viking woman.

"Uh…what is that?" asked Hiccup, pointing to the dish in the woman's hands.

Tuffnut stepped forwards and sniffed it, then stepped back and made gagging motions with his mouth. Fishlegs rolled his eyes, "It can't be that bad," he said, stepping forwards, "Nope," he gasped, "It definetely can," he groaned.

The Viking looked at her cooking and frowned, she then she discarded it off to the side. Fishlegs' Gronkle immediately pounced on it and swallowed it whole. The teens stared at the dragon with disgust, "Ewwwwww, that is the most disgusting thing I have every seen," said Tuffnut, covering his nose.

Fishlegs looked at the woman, "I'm sorry about your…"

"Meatlug," she sighed, "It's called Meatlug...for the yak, eggs, and milk that are mixed together."

Fishlegs tilted his head, "Oh…" he muttered.

The woman sighed, "I hope you boys have a nice lunch," she said, walking into the village to get some food.

Hiccup scratched his head, "Well that could've gone…worse," he admitted.

Suddenly, Fishlegs gasped, "I've got it! The perfect name for my dragon!" he exclaimed.

"Please don't tell me what I think it is…" moaned Tuffnut.

"Meatlug!" exclaimed Fishlegs.

"No!" yelled Tuffnut, sinking to the ground, "I was totally wrong!" he yelled.

Hiccup stared at Fishlegs, "Meatlug, huh?" he said.

"Yup," Fishlegs said proudly, "It fits him perfectly," he cooed.

Hiccup shook his head, "Alright Fishelgs…he is your dragon, so you can pick the name," he said.

Fishlegs eagerly nodded his head, "I will!" he exclaimed, "Come on Meatlug!" he said, mounting the confused Gronkle, "Let's go win this obstacle course!" he said.

Hiccup and Tuffnut shared a glance of confusion, "I'm not even going to ask…" muttered Hiccup.

"Beats me…" agreed Tuffnut.

"HICCUP!" yelled Stoick.

Hiccup winced at his father's voice, "Yeah dad?" he asked.

"What in Thor's name happened here?!" he asked, gesturing to the fallen obstacle course that was now trashing the village.

"Oh…about that…" said Hiccup, rubbing his hands together.

Stoick waved him off, "Oh nevermind…have you tested the dragons yet, son?" he asked.

Hiccup sheepishly looked away, "Not exactly…" he said.

"Oi….what have you guys been doing then, son?" he asked.

Tuffnut spoke up, "Fishlegs named his dragon!" he hollered.

"That's great! What did he name him?" asked Astrid.

"Meatlug," said Tuffnut.

"Meatlug? What kind of a name is that?" asked Ruffnut.

"Enough about Meatlug's name!" said Hiccup, "Fishlegs can do whatever he wants, and if the name Meatlug makes him happy, then we have no reason to be against it," he said.

Snotlout and the twins stared at Hiccup, "Are you sure about that?" asked Snotlout.

Hiccup pulled at his hair, "Yes Snotlout," he said through gritted teeth, "I am very sure," he said, flying off towards Fishlegs. Stoick looked at Tuffnut, "You'd better go too," he said, "Unless you want to stay here and help us—"

"No!" Tuffnut yelled, "…I mean, no, thank you, sir," he said, bowing slightly.

Stoick leaned forwards, "Just get going, son," he said.

Tuffnut nodded and hopped onto the Zippleback, clumsily taking off. Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare and Astrid's Nadder took off and followed him-mostly because they hadn't done anything yet…

Stoick looked at the remaining teens, "Alright then," he said, "What else do we need to get rid of?" he asked.

Astrid took out her list, "Well…there's the catapults…and the dragon traps…and—"

Stoick held up his hands, "Hold on lass, one thing at a time," he said.

Ruffnut grabbed the paper from Astrid, "Destroy all catapults…cool!" she exclaimed.

Stoick looked at his prized catapults and sighed, "Everyone!" he announced, "It's time to blow these catapults up," he said.

Gobber placed a reassuring hand on the chief's shoulder, "It's for the best, Stoick," he said.

"I know Gobber, I know," said Stoick as the catapult collapsed within itself. Many of the villagers cheered, although most of them did not.

"Stoick? What happens if there is an invasion?" asked a villager.

"What if the dragons start attacking us again?" asked another villager.

Stoick grabbed his head, "Everyone, stop!" he yelled, "We're going to take this one step at a time…if we need to rebuild catapults, then we will rebuild catapults," he said, receiving murmurs within the crowd.

Stoick looked at the teens, "What's next on the list?" he asked.

Ruffnut scanned the paper, "It says…oh! To remove anything flammable that is inside the buildings!" she said.

The villagers groaned, "This is going to take forever!"

"Everything I own can catch on fire…"

"Good thing I'm not wearing my iron skivvies!" exclaimed Gobber, who received strange looks from the crowd.

Stoick stepped forwards, "Everyone, please remove everything flammable and bring them here. We will return them to you when we are sure the dragons won't set them aflame," he said.

The Vikings stomped away, leaving the three teens, Gobber, and Stoick standing in the middle of the village. Gobber shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it could have been worse than that," he said.

Stoick rubbed his forehead and slouched his shoulders...he really needed some ice blocks...

* * *

**So this chapter was basically about Meatlug…the actual tests will be coming up in the next chapter.**

***Dragons named:**

***Barf & Belch**

**Stormfly**

***Meatlug**

**Hookfang**

**-Does anyone have an idea for how Hookfang could be named? I have an idea for Stormfly, but Hookfang is kind of stumping me out…**

**Thanks!**


	7. Hook-what?

**XDragonWingsX: I could do it the 18th…or I could do it now :)**

**The idea for "Hookfang" is a combination of Bright Eyes Illusionist's and KaliAnn's ideas.**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/gave me ideas!**

**(Sorry...this chapter is a little shorter than usual...)**

* * *

"Alright gang," Hiccup said, "Now, we can actually start the tests," he announced.

"Uh, how are we going to do that?" asked Tuffnut, "...Your obstacle course is ruined," he said.

"I _know_ that Tuff," Hiccup said, "But I have a **new** obstacle course for them," he explained.

"Oh," said Tuffnut, "…So…where is it?" he asked.

Hiccup groaned and pointed out to the open sea, "…I don't see anything except for a bunch of rocks….and ships," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup sighed, "That's exactly what you're supposed to see," he said, "Because that is our new obstacle course."

Tuffnut gave Hiccup a confused expression, "Just…go with it, Tuff," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs spoke up, "So…what are the dragons supposed to do?" he asked.

Hiccup groaned—again—and bit his lip, "Let me explain," he said, "First, the dragons will fly through the sea stacks—they have to weave through them—and then, they will fly around the boats as a checkpoint. Finally, they will spiral around the sea stack we are currently standing on…and they must finish where they started," he explained.

The dragons stared at him, "Toothless, come here bud," said Hiccup, "Let's show them how it's done," he said, taking off into the air.

Dragons and Vikings stared at the duo with awe as they flawlessly completed the obstacle course. Tuffnut and Fishlegs applauded wildly, "Wow! I wish Meatlug and I could do that!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Hiccup chuckled, "You will Fishlegs," he said, "But this obstacle course is JUST for the dragons…so we can see what they can do," he said.

"I know, I know," said Fishlegs, "…So which dragon is it going to be first?" he asked.

"Hey! It's my turn to choose!" hollered Tuffnut.

Both Hiccup and Fishlegs groaned, "Go ahead…" they said.

Tuffnut perked up, "…Really? Awesome!" he cheered, "I choose...Meatlug!" he yelled.

Right on cue, Meatlug flew over to the starting line and waited for the signal. Hiccup looked at Fishlegs and shrugged, "Okay Meatlug…3, 2, 1…and go!" he yelled.

Meatlug took off—rather slowly—and flew through the clouds, around the boat, and spiraled back to his spot fairly smoothly. Fishlegs applauded and ran over to him, congratulating him the entire time.

Hiccup laughed and patted Astrid's dragon, "You ready, girl?" he asked, receiving a determined squawk from the Nadder. She got in her competitive stance waiting for…

"3, 2, 1…go!" Hiccup yelled as the Nadder sped off.

Although equally as smooth as Meatlug, the Nadder was much quicker…placing her in 1st place. Fishlegs looked at Meatlug, "It's okay boy," he said, "This just wasn't our—I mean your—event," he encouraged.

"Barf! Belch! Fly!" yelled Tuffnut.

The Zippleback looked at Hiccup—who held up three fingers, "3…2…1…go," he said, using his arms.

The Zippleback roared and took off—somewhat shakily—and completed the obstacle course. It was almost as fast as the Nadder, but much faster than the Gronkle. The manuvering was about in the same place as its speed…

"I'd say that got about…second place!" said Hiccup, "…For now, at least," he said.

The teens looked at the remaining dragon—which just happened to be Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup patted said dragon and said, "Ready?"

The Monstrous Nightmare nodded his head and narrowed his eyes, "…3…2…1…go!" Hiccup yelled.

Said dragon took off with a blinding speed, faster than any of the previous dragons had gone anyway… The Nightmare was through the sea stacks and was about to fly around the boat when suddenly…

"What's he doing?" asked Tuffnut.

Said dragon had flown underwater, taking the boat with him. No sooner did they both dissapeer underwater, did they reappear. Hiccup looked up with disbelief as the Nightmare flew past them towards Berk. Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and took off, the remaining teens and dragons following his lead.

"Hiccup! What's going on? Why is he carrying the ship with him?" yelled Fishlegs.

"I have no idea Fishlegs!" cried Hiccup.

The Nightmare seemed to be struggling because he was constantly dropping altitude. With a sudden heave, the Nightmare dropped onto the ground in the middle of the village—or more specifically, right where Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Stoick were standing.

Stoick was furious, "HICCUP! WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON!" he shouted.

Hiccup sighed, "I don't know dad! I think the boat got stuck to him or something…but I'm not really sure," Hiccup replied.

All the teens—including Stoick and Gobber—went to investigate. Snotlout ran to his dragon first, "…I think something's caught on his claws…" he muttered.

Hiccup came next and bent down, "…Can someone help me lift this thing?" he asked as he tried pushing the boat aside.

Stoick and Gobber came forwards and completely lifted the boat off the ground…taking the dragon's wing with it. Said dragon roared in pain as his wing was twisted into an abnormal angle.

Hiccup and Snotlout took a step closer, "…Is that…a fishing rod?" asked Hiccup.

Snotlout reached up and tore the rod out of place, "Look! The hook at the end of the rod is stuck in between his claws," he said, gently pulling the hook out of the claw.

Tuffnut strode up and looked at the Nightmare, "I've got it!" he gasped.

Snotlout and Hiccup turned around, "…You got what?" they asked in unison.

"Duh, the name for your dragon!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Well?" said Snotlout.

"It should be…" Tuffnut said, "Hookclaw!" he exclaimed.

Snotlout stared at him, "That sounds awful," he deadpanned.

Tuffnut gasped, "No way! It's an awesome name!" he cried.

Hiccup rubbed his chin and looked over at said dragon, "How about…Hookfang?" he asked.

"Hookfang?!" said Snotlout, "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Well," he said, "His claws are very good at hooking onto things—that's the "Hook" part—and his teeth—or fangs—are very impressive…" he said.

Snotlout looked at his dragon, "They are impressive, aren't they," he said, glancing at Hiccup and sighing, "I can't believe I'm saying this...but Hiccup, I agree with you," he said, mentally punching himself.

Hiccup went over and rested his hand on Hookfang's snout, "Well Hookfang, glad you could join the naming club!" he said, glancing at Astrid.

"…What?!" cried Astrid.

"Astrid, you're the only one who hasn't named your dragon yet!" said Hicucp.

"I'm working on it," said Astrid.

Hiccup chuckled, "Sorry about this dad," he said to Stoick, "See you all later, we have to go do some more tests," he said, taking off.

"See ya later Hookfang!" yelled Snotlout.

"So long Barf & Belch," yelled Ruffnut.

"Bye—!" said Astrid.

"Alright everyone, back to work!" said Stoick.

The three teens turned back to work…except for Astrid. She couldn't stop herself from glancing towards the sky…wondering what in the Archipelago could she possibly name her dragon…

* * *

**Finals Week has officially begun :(**

***Dragon's named:**

***Meatlug**

***Barf&Belch**

**Stormfly**

***Hookfang**

**Next chapter should be the 2nd round of groups, and possibly Hiccup and Stoick's father and son talk.**


	8. A Tight Bucket

"Here you go son," said Stoick, dumping all of Astrid's, Snotlout's and Ruffnut's notes in front of Hiccup, "Try and finish by tonight," he said with a wide grin.

"…And what happens if I don't?" Hiccup asked, running his hands through his hair.

Stoick gazed sternly at his son, "—Just finish the blueprints son," he said, as he walked out the door.

Hiccup groaned and let his head fall onto his desk, trying to get some well needed rest.

* * *

"Hey! You! Dragon!" Tuffnut yelled, "Stop moving!"

Astrid sighed, "Tuffnut, that's not going to work!" she called.

Tuffnut ignored her and crouched down, "The Tuffnut…sneaks up…on the unsuspecting Nadder…"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and kicked him, "Ow! My shin! Why do you keep doing that?!" he huffed, rubbing his sore muscles.

Before Ruffnut could reply, the Nadder shot her tail spikes at the twins, imprisoning them against the walls of the forge, "**Now** look what you've done," huffed Ruffnut.

"Psht me? You were the one that—" began Tuffnut.

"Do you two muttonheads _ever_ stop arguing?" asked Snotlout.

The twins stared at him, "He/She started it," they said in unison.

Snotlout slapped his forehead and retreated back to the awaiting teens. Astrid walked up to the twins and yanked one of the spikes out of the wall, "Look, we don't have time for this," she said as she continued to pull out the remaining spikes, "We need to round up all the Nadders, and then I'll fly them once around Berk," she explained, "You guys need to round up all the other dragons and split them into separate groups," she said.

The twins fell onto the ground, "Get all the other dragons and bring them here…got it!" said Tuffnut, as the twins took off to beat each other at the given task.

"No! Don't bring them back _here_!" she yelled, "…Nevermind," she sighed.

Fishlegs walked up to Astrid, "Take the Nadders around the island," he said, "We'll round up the other dragons, and then we'll bring the Gronkles into the academy," he reassured.

Astrid nodded and mounted her dragon, "We should be back in an hour," she said, "Don't let Snotlout and the twins do anything stupid," she added.

Fishlegs chuckled, "Isn't it a little too late for that?"

Snotlout stormed over to them, "I heard that!" he yelled.

Astrid swallowed a laugh, "Thanks Fishlegs," she said as she took off with the rest of Berk's Nadders flying behind her.

* * *

Hiccup groaned in frustration and crumpled yet another one of his failed blueprints. He shook his head and stood up, only to abruptly fall down onto the ground. He hissed in pain as he sat up, massaging his leg while doing so. He tried standing back up, but his leg wasn't functioning properly. Hiccup sighed and grabbed another sheet of paper and his charcoal, where he proceeded to plan…on the ground.

* * *

Gronkles were now piling up in the academy, leaving absolutely no space for the teens. The twins were the first to make it out of the Gronkle maze, "We almost were crushed to death!" Ruffnut wheezed.

"I know…" Tuffnut agreed, "Let's do it again!" he exclaimed as they ran back in—knocking Snotlout and Fishlegs over in the process.

Snotlout sat up and moaned, "…Muttonheads," he grumbled, dusting off his arms.

Fishlegs was about to reply, when a sudden call interrupted his train of thought, "Food break!" Stoick yelled.

Snotlout and the twins froze and grinned, "Food? Well why didn't you say so?" said Snotlout, as the trio took off towards the Great Hall—with Fishlegs mumbling behind them.

* * *

In the Great Hall, the teens were all seated at their usual table, digging into their food. Well, almost all of them…

"Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs, "Is something wrong?"

Hiccup's mouth had been clamped shut, and his eyebrows had been scrunched together. He completely erased his expression, "Of course Fishlegs, why wouldn't I be?" he said, rather forcefully.

"…Oh I don't know…I mean, you seem a little stressed," implied Fishelgs.

"No I don't, Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

Snotlout leaned in, "Actually cousin, you look awful," he agreed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "That's not helping me at all," he huffed.

The twins took their share, "Whoa…you look like someone—" they stared.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Hiccup shouted, silencing the Great Hall.

Hiccup sighed and harshly rubbed his face before storming—and limping—out of the Great Hall. The teens looked at the swinging doors with surprise, "…I'd better bring his food to him," Fishlegs said.

The other teens slightly nodded…they were took shocked from Hiccup's outburst to say anything else.

* * *

"…Hiccup?" Fishlegs squeaked as he forced his way into the forge.

He heard a sigh, "In here Fishlegs," came Hiccup's tired voice.

Fishlegs walked in to find Hiccup slumped down in his chair, massaging his leg.

"Is your leg bothering you?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup winced, "No," he stated.

"Don't lie to me, Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup scoffed, "You're starting to sound like Astrid," he chuckled.

Fishlegs turned white and dropped the plate of food to the ground, immediately catching Hiccup's attention.

"Where is Astrid anyways? She wasn't in the Great Hall earlier…" said Hiccup, already dreading the answer.

"What time is it?" Fishlegs asked shakily.

Hiccup looked at the moon through his window, "I'd say it's probably about," he winced and grabbed his leg, "Seven—Thirty," he forced out, "Why?" he asked.

Fishlegs turned even more white—if that was even possible—and his knees started shaking. Hiccup struggled to stand up and stared at Fishlegs, awaiting an answer.

"She—she—she—she left a while a-a-ago, and she said she would be b-ba-back in an hour but…it's been four," he said.

Hiccup paled, "We have to find her!" he exclaimed. As they opened the door to the Great Hall, they were met with the face of…Bucket?

"My head! Ohh, it hurts! Somebody take it off!" Bucket moaned in pain.

Mulch suddenly appeared beside him, "That bucket's stuck tight! Looks like a storm is on its way...you children better not go anywhere tonight! Especially on your dragons..." he said, guiding Bucket away.

Hiccup and Fishlegs ran over to the other teens, "Which way did Astrid go?" spluttered Hiccup.

"That way!" the twins said, pointing in opposite directions.

Hiccup sighed, "…I think she took the Nadders to the Northern part of Berk first," said Fishlegs.

"Great, let's look there first," Hiccup said gratefully, trying to hide the cramp that had formed in his left leg.

"Hiccup are you alright?" asked Fishelgs, noticing Hiccup's strong grip on the table.

Hiccup instantly released his grip, "I'm fine," he snapped, rather harshly, "I'm going to find Astrid…" he said, "Who's coming with me?" he asked.

Fishlegs stepped forwards, "We all will," he said.

"We will?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes Snotlout," said Fishlegs, "We will," he said, glaring at the Jorgenson teen-who was trying his best to avoid the pair of eyes that were currently glaring him down.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait…and for giving you this tiny chapter in return :/**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Next Chapter:**

**-The search for Astrid begins**

***Did this chapter move too fast? If it did, please let me know so I can make it better :)**


	9. Time to Go

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**I know many people wanted me to update "Quit Pressuring Me!", but XDragon WingsX made a good point…I haven't updated this one in a while.**

**Bright Eyes Illusionist and Guest(#2): You got it!**

**KaliAnn: Ehh, not so much :)**

* * *

"We can't see anything!" Ruffnut yelled through the wind.

"I know, there's too much fog!" agreed Tuffnut, squinting his eyes.

Hiccup sighed, "Your dragon needs to be able to see _for_ you," he said, exasperated.

"Oh…" the twins said in unison, "Barf, Belch, see!" they commanded.

Their dragon looked back at their riders with concern, before diving down into the ocean. When they finally resurfaced, they brought the spluttering twins up as well, "No not _sea_, **see**! Like, with you _eyes_!" they yelled.

The rest of the teens couldn't help but laugh a little, before they remembered the reason why they were out in the storm in the first place.

Fishlegs inhaled sharply, "What is that?" he asked as he lifted a shaky finger. Hiccup and Snotlout looked up and saw a swarm of…Nadders?

"Duck!" Hiccup yelled, swerving Toothless to the side.

"Pfft, those aren't ducks, those are—AHH!" Snotlout cried as he was knocked off Hookfang and onto the back of the twin's Zippleback.

The twins—shivering—turned around and snickered, "…Shut up," Snotlout scowled.

"…Astrid? Astrid? Astrid?!" Hiccup yelled as frantically searched for her.

"Wait, what's that over there?" asked Tuffnut.

"Is that…Astrid?" Fishlegs gasped.

Hiccup's eyes went wide as he saw a strong water spout right on Astrid's tail, "Toothless, plasma blast!" he cried.

Toothless shot a plasma blast, causing Astrid to turn around. The teens saw her tense up as she instructed her dragon to fly faster.

…However, it was not fast enough…because in a matter of seconds, Astrid and her dragon were sucked into the heart of the storm. And to make matters worse, the light shower had become a heavy downpour…completely blinding the teens'—and their dragons'—vision.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried out.

"Hiccup, we can't go on," Fishlegs yelled, "It's too dangerous!"

"No! I'm going after her!" Hiccup yelled back.

"But Hiccup, we can't see!" yelled Fishlegs, "It'll be pointless!"

"But—" Hiccup started.

"No buts Hiccup," Snotlout said, getting back onto Hookfang, "Believe me, I want to go after Astrid as much as you do…but I also don't want to risk my own life!" he said.

"Yeah! Even I know that!" said Tuffnut.

"But—" Hiccup begged.

"It's Astrid, she'll be fine," Ruffnut said, sounding more sure than she actually believed.

"But—" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs shielded his eyes, "This storm is getting worse, if we don't get back to Berk soon, no one will be able to save Astrid," he yelled.

Hiccup sighed, feeling defeated, "Let's go," he said quietly, quickly flying past the teens. They all shared glances—well, the best they could in this storm—and flew behind him, making sure that he wouldn't make any…sudden flight changes.

* * *

_A few moments before—_

"All Nadders, fly back to Berk!" Astrid instructed, not noticing the enormous water spout forming behind her, "We can continue our tour when the sky clears up," she said cheerily.

All the Nadders calmly looked back at her…but no sooner did they turn around, did they bolt straight away. Astrid looked after them in confusion as she looked down at her Nadder, "What's got them spooked girl?" she said.

Her dragon started squawking and started flapping her wings faster. At about the same time her dragon started acting act, a sudden purple/blue blast burst next to her. She turned around and saw…a massive storm headed her way. She gasped, "Come on girl, we need to get out of here, now!" she cried.

The Nadder obliged and started flapping her wings even harder…but it wasn't hard enough. Astrid screamed as they were sucked into the out of control swirling storm. She held onto her dragon as tightly as she possibly could and squeezed her eyes shut. She willed that somehow, she and her dragon would make it out of this.

* * *

The ride back to Berk was rather dull…well, except for when Hiccup and Toothless crash landed out of the sky…

"Hiccup!" the teens yelled, diving after him.

Something had happened in the air to Hiccup, one minute he was fine...the next, he hissed in pain, swore, mentioned something about a wound, and then crash landed—at least they were over Berk at the time. When they touched the ground, the teens jumped off their dragons and ran over to the duo, where they found Toothless standing over Hiccup. Hiccup was curled up into a ball and was also clutching his leg, his face contorted into many emotions—mostly pain.

"…Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked quietly, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Hiccup grit his teeth and shook his head, "What happened?" asked Ruffnut.

Hiccup took many short breaths before finally answering, "…My leg," he said quietly, "My leg…it hurts," he mumbled, gripping onto his stump harder.

The teens exchanged glances, no one had even thought twice about Hiccup's leg. Fishlegs took a breath and walked forwards, "We have to get back to the village," he said, "Otherwise we're all going to get sick…or worse," he said.

Hiccup sniffed, "Just go without me," he mumbled, "It hurts…too…much."

"Can you walk?" asked Tuffnut, genuinely concerned.

Hiccup shook his head, causing little clumps of dirt to gather in his hair. Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup and threw him over his shoulder, "Let's go everyone!" he commanded.

"Uh, Fishlegs…" interrupted Ruffnut.

"What?" Fishlegs huffed.

"You do realize that letting our dragons carry us would be faster, right?" said Snotlout.

Fishlegs blushed, "Right…" he said, "Toothless!" he yelled.

Said dragon was already at his side, "Oh! Um…can you carry Hiccup?" he said sheepishly.

Toothless nodded and bent down, allowing Fishlegs to place Hiccup onto the saddle. Hiccup groaned and held his head, almost falling off Toothless in the process. Fishlegs scurried over to Toothless' side, "Okay," he said, "Look, I know this is kind of weird…but, Hiccup, I'm going to sit behind you," he said, "Just incase you fall or something," he said as he placed himself behind Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and immediately leaned back onto Fishlegs. Fishlegs shifted uncomfortably before clearing his throat, "Come on boy," he said to Toothless, "Get us back to Berk as fast as you can!" he said, "…Well I mean, not too fast…" he said.

Toothless grunted and sped off, "Way too fast…slow down! SLOW DOWN!" Fishlegs cried. Toothless ignored him and picked up his pace as the other dragons tried to catch up; Because they weren't too far from the village, Toothless got to the Great Hall in record time—

"…Fishlegs…" Hiccup slurred.

"Yes Hiccup?" Fishlegs said.

"I think I'm okay now," he said, sitting up.

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs asked, not entirely convinced.

"Yup," he said.

"Okay…" Fishlegs said, getting off Toothless.

By now, the other riders finally caught up to them…their dragons panting heavily. Fishlegs got back into Meatlug's saddle as the group took the few steps up to the Great Hall. Toothless pushed the door open and the teens quickly walked into the Great Hall, shivering violently.

"…Hey guys, where've you been?" asked a smug voice.

The teens all whipped around—a little too fast, in Hiccup's perspective—and their jaws nearly hit the ground. There—completely dry and rested—sitting next to the fire was, "…ASTRID?!"

* * *

***Dragons named-**

***Barf and Belch**

***Meatlug**

**Stormfly**

***Hookfang**

_**Next Chapter:**_

**-Stormfly**

**And**

**-Next Chaotic Chapter (Help?)**


	10. I'll Be Back (Probably)

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**And once again, sorry for the delay…**

* * *

"…ASTRID?!" the teens gaped.

Astrid waved smugly, "What took you guys so long?" she said, "Stormfly and I have been waiting _forever_," she said, leaning back onto her dragon.

The teens gaped, "St-St-Stormfly?!" they said in unison.

"Where are my manners?" Astrid grinned, "Everyone, Stormfly…Stormfly, Everyone," she gestured.

"What—How—Why—What?!" Snotlout stuttered, shaking his fists in rage.

Hiccup put all his weight onto Toothless, "What happened out there?" he asked.

Astrid made some room for them around the fire as she began speaking, "Well…it all started when we got sucked into the water spout…" she started.

* * *

_"Come on girl!" Astrid shouted encouragingly, "I know you can get us out of here!" she yelled, "You just need to fly us past this storm!" she said, casually patting her dragon on the side._

_Her dragon grunted and flapped her wings even harder, "Come on, come on…" Astrid said, closing her eyes to prevent water from splashing in them, "You can do it!" she reassured._

_Her dragon gave one final grunt, and—before she knew it—Astrid felt her stomach drop into the ocean._

_…_

_Astrid sucked in a breath and opened her eyes slightly. She blinked a few times before completely opening them, "I must be in Valhalla…" she muttered, noticing the dry land beneath her._

_"—Hey, Astrid!" Mulch called, "Come inside before the rain gets here!" he said, "There's a big storm headed this way!"_

_Astrid chuckled and looked down at the clothes sticking to her skin, "Coming!" she yelled, as she and her dragon both ran into the Great Hall._

* * *

"…But how did you end up naming her 'Stormfly'?" asked Fishlegs, clearly interested.

"Uh, _duh_…because she **flew** through a **storm**," Tuffnut said.

Everyone stared at him, "…What?! Oh, come on! That's the only thing that makes sense!" he said.

Astrid started laughing, "…What's so funny?!" Snotlout asked.

Astrid bit on her lip and stood up, "Nothing…" she chuckled, "Except that Tuffnut is right…" she said.

Everyone turned to said teen, "…What are you looking at?!" Tuffnut snapped.

"Wait," said Snotlout, "You named your dragon 'Stormfly' just because she flew through a storm?!" he panted.

Hiccup stepped in, "That's basically how I named Toothless," he said.

"Barf too!" Ruffnut said.

"…And Belch!" Tuffnut added.

"Meatlug's named after her favorite dish…" Fishlegs said quietly.

"…And Hookfang's named for his 'best' features," Hiccup added, staring at Snotlout—who scoffed and turned away.

Astrid laughed, "That's true…" she said, looking at her dragon, "You're okay with your name, right Stormfly?" she asked, scratching her under the chin.

Stormfly licked Astrid's cheek in response, "…I think that means yes," Hiccup laughed.

Astrid stared at him, brought back her fist and lightly-

"OW!" Hiccup yelled as he crashed to the ground.

Astrid's eyes widened as she watched him fall, "…Hiccup?" she asked, scanning his body, "Hiccup!" she screamed, running towards him.

The other teens whipped around at the sound of Astrid's voice, "What happened?!" Fishlegs asked as they ran over.

"I-I-I don't know!" she said, "He was fine a minute ago…" she said, "Until I punched him..." she said.

"He _was_ complaining about his leg earlier…" Ruffnut said.

"What?!" Astrid said, staring at the twin.

Ruffnut blushed, "He was complaining about his leg after he crashed landed…" she said.

Astrid's eyes grew even wider, "He _crash landed_?!" she gasped.

The teens winced, "…We didn't think _too_ much of it," Fishlegs said.

Astrid slapped her forehead in frustration, "We need a healer," she said, looking around, "Where's Gothi?" she asked.

Gothi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, surprising the teens—although Snotlout wouldn't admit it. She pushed them aside and went over to where Hiccup was currently laying on the floor. She bent down, and carefully started inspecting him…

...After a few minutes of silence, Gothi stood back up and looked at the ground. She frowned, "What is it, Gothi?" asked Astrid.

Gothi—using her stick—pointed in the direction of-

"_I'm_ not telling the Chief that his son is lying on the floor on the brink of unconsciousness!" Fishlegs said, holding up his hands.

Astrid sighed, "He's not unconscious, Fishlegs," she said.

"…Not _yet_, anyway," Tuffnut added.

Astrid sighed, "Should I get the Chief?" she asked, "…and Gobber?" she added, noticing Gothi's extra movements.

Gothi nodded and Astrid sighed, "I'll be right back," she said, slowly walking towards the adults.

…

"What in Thor's name is going on?!" Stoick yelled, as he and Gobber madly dashed to the teens.

Gothi impatiently hit the ground, "…I don't think she can write on this, Stoick," said Gobber, gesturing to the hard flooring.

Stoick sighed, "Well, then get her something to write on!" he yelled, "Where's my son? Where's Hiccup?!" he yelled.

The teens glanced at each other before they slowly separated, revealing, "...Son," Stoick breathed, rushing towards Hiccup.

Gobber ran in and threw some wet sand on the ground, "Here ye go," he said proudly.

Stoick face-palmed, "Gobber, just—oh nevermind," he grumbled, "—GOTHI!" he shouted.

Gothi appeared—again—and looked down at the wet sand in disgust. She cautiously looked up at Gobber before writing...

"She says that…Hiccup has a…yak with a big head...and his leg has a boot on it," translated Gobber.

Gothi rolled her eyes and whacked Gobber on his head, "Ah…I didn't think so," he said as Gothi redid her drawing.

"She says…" Gobber said, pausing, "…that Hiccup has a fever, and his leg is getting an infection…" he said worriedly.

The Great Hall went completely silent.

Stoick's face reddened, "…WHAT?!" he yelled, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he shouted, glaring at the teens.

"He-H-He was c-c-complaining about his l-leg earlier C-Ch-Chief…S-Sir," Fishlegs stuttered, cracking under the pressure.

Stoick sucked in his cheeks, "…And we can't leave the building to get supplies either," added Gobber.

Stoick took a deep breath and stood up, "I did this," he breathed as he headed towards the doors.

"Uh, where are ye going, Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"Hiccup needs herbs, cures, plants…something like that," Stoick replied, pushing the door open, "And I'm going to get them for him," he said.

"But ye can't go out in this storm!" Gobber cried.

"I have to," Stoick said grimly, "I can't lose him again," he said, abruptly leaving the Great Hall.

The entire room stared after him, "—Wait, what just happened?" Tuffnut asked, scratching his head.

Gobber sighed, "Stoick is being his usual, stubborn, fatherly self," he replied, shaking his head.

"Oh…" Tuffnut said.

A rattling cough brought their attention back to the room, "…Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Er…not quite," Gobber said.

Hiccup sneezed and started shivering, "Aye, we need to get him warmed up!" Gobber shouted, "We can't have him bringing down the Great Hall!"

The teens stared at him, "This is not the best time to be making jokes, Gobber," Fishlegs deadpanned.

Gobber scratched his back, "Aye…" he said, "I didn't think so…"

* * *

**I hope you all had a great New Year!**

**Dragon's Named:**

**-Meatlug**

**-Hookfang**

**-Stormfly**

**-Barf&Belch**

**Next Chapter:**

**-Stoick comes back**


	11. There's More?

**Looks like I'm not going to put this on hold after all… :)**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

***Remember Gunthar from the beginning of the story? If not, he's the Geirr's 5 year old son who caused the Terrible Terror to go beserk—he's also known for causing disasters, just not as drastic as Hiccup…**

* * *

"This is bad…this is very, very bad," Fishlegs said, wide-eyed.

Gobber rolled his eyes, "He needs medical treatment...fast," he said, eyeing his apprentice, "I hope that Stoick—"

_The doors to the Great Hall swung open, revealing…_

"Stoick! Chief!" everyone cried, relieved that he had safely returned.

Drenched from head to toe, the chief bolted towards his son and tossed an armful of supplies onto the table, "I wasn't sure which ones we needed…so I just grabbed them all," he said, scratching his damp head.

Gothi rolled her eyes and waved him off. She stared at the supplies in front of her, picked a few out, and started writing in the wet sand, "She says…" Gobber translated, "That we still need one more thing," he said.

Stoick sighed heavily, "What? ...What else?" he heaved.

"An clean—unused—piece of cloth," said Gobber, "…Or something soft that we can tie around his leg," he read.

Stoick groaned, "And where are we going to find something clean?!" he said, "We're Vikings! Why would we have anything _clean_ on us?!" he huffed, exasperated.

A tiny voice broke the tension, "I might have something…" it said, "…But I'm not sure it will work…"

"Who said that?!" Stoick's voice boomed, "Whoever said that get over here, right now!" he yelled.

A little boy emerged, "Here, sir," Gunthar said quietly.

"Gunthar!" his parents cried, "Get back here!" they yelled.

"NO!" Stoick yelled, crouching down to get eye level with the child, "…What do you have, son?" he asked softly.

Gunthar took a deep breath, "I-I do-don't know if it will w-work…" he said quietly, "B-But I have this," he said, holding up a piece of cloth.

Stoick grabbed it out of his hands, "Where did this come from?!" he breathed.

Gunthar took a step back, "I always carry it with me…" he said, "...I don't really know why," he said shyly, "But it's clean! I promise!" he said more confidently.

Gobber came forward and pat him on the back, "Good lad," he grinned, "Your parents are lucky to have someone like you for a son," he said.

Gunthar's eyes lit up, "Really?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, son," Stoick said, standing up, "You're a real lifesaver," he said, running towards his own son.

"Literally," Tuffnut added, earning glares from his peers.

Gunthar blushed and ran back towards his parents, glad that—for once—he had actually been able to help.

* * *

~The next morning~

Hiccup yawned and blinked his eyes open, then slowly pushed himself up into a seated position and looked around the Great Hall. He raised his eyebrows and looked down-

"Astrid?!" Hiccup asked, staring at said girl lying at his feet.

Astrid jerked awake, "What's going on?" she asked, "…Hiccup! You're awake! Are you alright?!" she babbled.

Hiccup scratched his head, "Yes…I think so," he said, looking around, "…Um, Astrid?" he asked.

She stood up and brushed herself off, "Yeah?"

"Why is everyone on the floor?" he asked.

Astrid looked down…and sure enough, there they all were, exhausted from the night before. Stoick was leaning against the table—that Hiccup had been placed on, Gobber was hunched _over_ the table, Snotlout was lying on his back—slightly snoring, Fishlegs was curled up in a ball, and the twins were leaning against each other—Tuffnut's head resting on Ruffnut's shoulder.

Hiccup chuckled at the sight, "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Astrid ran her hand over her face, "Well…" she said, averting her gaze to the ground.

"…Well," Hiccup said, gesturing for her to go on.

Astrid shrugged her shoulders, "It's a long story," she yawned.

Hiccup crossed his arms, "I think we have time," he said, gesturing to everyone on the floor.

Astrid laughed at his persistence, "Alright," she said, sitting next to him, "It started with Gobber telling us that you had a yak with a big head…"

* * *

**I do realize that this chapter may have seemed a bit short...but I_ do_ have a plan :)**

**(Not really...this was merely a filler)**

**Next Chapter:**

**-Would you want me to include Astrid telling Hiccup what happened last night? Or should I start from when everyone starts to wake up?**


	12. I Shouldn't Have Asked

_"I need cloth! Somebody bring me the cloth, now!" Stoick hollered._

_Gobber scrambled forwards, "Here ye go, Stoick," he panted._

_"For Thor's sake, Gobber….what took you so long?!" Stoick huffed, snatching it out of the blacksmith's hand, "…Oh, never mind that…where's the water gone to?!"_

_Gobber sighed, "I hate seeing the Chief like this…"_

_"Like what? Worried?" Tuffnut asked._

_"No…" Gobber moaned, "So demanding…"_

_Everyone stared at him, "Uh…he **is** the Chief, you know…" Tuffnut said, "Isn't that like...his job? To boss people around?"_

_Gobber rolled his eyes, __"Oh Thor, he's starting to twitch! What should we do now?!" Stoick yelled._

* * *

"That's enough, Astrid," Hiccup sighed, scratching his scalp.

Astrid paused, "But I'm not finished yet…" she complained.

"I think I've heard enough," he replied.

"…Heard enough of what?"

Hiccup spun around, "Ruffnut?!" he gasped, "What—how—why—how are you this morning?" he asked casually.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said, "…Oh, by the way, I think your father wants something," she said, gesturing behind him.

Hiccup slowly turned around, "…Hiccup! My boy! Oh, you're alright !" Stoick exclaimed, crushing him in the process.

"Dad! Can't…breathe," he gasped.

Stoick released his hold, "Sorry son…" he muttered, "How are you feeling? How's your leg?" he asked.

Hiccup sighed, "My _leg_ is fine..." he muttered.

"—Hiccup!" Gobber shouted, joining them, "How are ye, lad?" he asked.

"I'm…_great_ Gobber, thanks for asking," he sighed.

"Eh, what's stuck in your boot?" Gobber asked, "You know you can't hide anything from your old Gobber," he said.

"I know that Gobber," Hiccup said, glancing down at his bandaged stump, "Uh guys?" he asked, "…Where's my leg?"

"It's over there," Ruffnut said, pointing to the other side of the room.

"Oh geez," Hiccup muttered, "How did it get over there?!"

"Well…with all the commotion from last night, it must've traveled through the crowd…" Astrid said.

Hiccup groaned, "Just, perfect," he muttered.

"I'll get it for you!" Ruffnut exclaimed, jumping onto her brother in the process.

Tuffnut woke up startled, "Wah—what is going on?!" he hollered, clutching his stomach.

"Nothing, idiot," Ruffnut murmured as she ran off.

"Girls…" Tuffnut huffed, brushing himself off.

Astrid cleared her throat, "Uh…I meant, twin sisters," Tuffnut added sheepishly.

Ruffnut bolted back, "I've got it!" she yelled, accidentally kicking Fishlegs in the gut.

Fishlegs sat up, alarmed, "FIRE! Where's the fire?!" he yelled.

By now, everyone was awake in the Great Hall—thanks to Fishlegs—and they were all surrounding Hiccup.

"How are you, boy?"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup, are you alright?!"

"Is he alright?"

Stoick sighed, "Everybody stop!" he hollered, "Give the boy some space!" he yelled.

"Dad…let me handle this," Hiccup sighed.

"It's okay son, I've taken care of it already," Stoick said, full of content.

"Let me finish it then…" Hiccup said, screwing his prosthetic back on.

"Nonsense! I've already done everything!" Stoick announced.

Hiccup sighed and stood up, "…Son? What are you doing?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup cleared his throat, "Viking's of Berk...my leg and I are fine," he said, "Thank you all for your kindness and support," he said, clambering off the table.

Everyone stared after him, "…Uh, where's he going?" Tuffnut asked no one in particular.

Hiccup unsteadily whirled around, "Out. I'm going out," he said, pushing open the doors of the Great Hall and leaving.

…

Hiccup poked his head back inside, "Toothless! Come here, bud," he said.

Toothless' ears perked up and he ran towards him, "Wait! Hiccup!" Astrid called out.

Hiccup sighed and plastered a smile onto his face, "Yes?" he asked.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" she asked.

Hiccup quickly nodded, "I'm sure," he said, "Toothless and I are going to go for a ride…" he said, "…Alone."

"Oh...okay," Astrid said, "When will you be back?"

Hiccup heaved a sigh, "Whenever…" he said, backing up, "You guys don't need to come looking for me," he said, "I've got Toothless, I'll be fine," he added.

Astrid slightly smiled, "O-Okay…" she agreed, stepping away from the door.

"…Thanks Astrid," Hiccup grinned, finally closing the door behind him.

The teens—along with Stoick and Gobber—came rushing towards her, "What's going on? Where'd he go?" they asked.

Astrid held up her arms, "Hiccup just wanted some alone time with Toothless…and I think he deserves it," she said.

Stoick stared down at his hands. Gobber laid a reassuring hook on his friend's shoulder, "She's right Stoick, we've been pushing him too hard…" he said.

Stoick groaned, "I did it again…didn't I?" he sighed, "I'm a horrible father…"

"No you're not Stoick, it's just…" Gobber paused, "…You're a learning father," he said.

"Thanks Gobber," Stoick deadpanned.

"No problem, Stoick," Gobber replied cheerily.

"Gobber really needs to work on detecting sarcasm," Tuffnut whispered, receiving nods in response.

"…I heard that," Gobber growled.

Tuffnut gulped, "Uh…it was her idea!" he blamed, pointing at his sister.

Ruffnut grunted and pushed him over.

"Here we go again…" Astrid groaned, as the twins continued to push and shove each other in the Great Hall.

* * *

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Sorry for the delay with all of my stories…I just haven't been able to find the time to sit down for a couple hours and write a chapter :/**

**Story Updates: (I will try to update 1-3 stories this weekend, and they will be much better quality then my previous chapters)**

**-Quit Pressuring Me! (No specified date)**

**-How to Please a Jorgenson (Between 1/17-1/20)**

**-Watching the Series (?)**

**-That's Enough! (Should I write more one-shots?)**


End file.
